bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppy/Fox Prower 2nd Story Part 8
Plot After Gil winning Anime Idol and becoming at the top of almost everything, his wife Molly, Bob The Builder's assistant Wendy, And Tails wife and friend Cosmo and Cream are not only auditioning but are convincing him to return. Characters *Gil (Gilligan Creed) *Molly (Molleena Creed) *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Miles Tails Prower *Sonic The Hedgehog *Knuckles The Echidna *Cosmo Prower *Cream The Rabbit *Wendy *(Host of Anime Idol) *(Judges) *(Web Interviewer) Part 8 December 2012: (On commercial break Gil and Molly's friends and teacher went up to Gil) Goby: Yo man how's it goin? Gil: Doing good Mr.Grouper: Were so proud Gil you must really enjoy being last years winner of Idol. Gil: I do and it's been great i never thought of that moment in my life. The Next Day: (Since Gil was taking some time off this week he was able to go on a double dinner date, him and Molly, and Tails and Cosmo. After their dinner Gil wanted to talk to Tails outside about what might happen for the rest of the year.) Gil: I don't wanna go the wrong way but last year you knew it was over and yet it was. Tails: That's right you remember that day. Gil: Yeah so now that you're finally one of the finalists do you think you might get eliminated again? Tails: Yeah i mean i don't think i'm that good like to where you are right now so i don't think i'm a very good singer enough. Gil: Well we'll see what happens ok Tails: Ok sure (They high five each other and after the dinner Tails and Cosmo went back to their rooms while Molly wanted to stay with Gil at the beach for a moment. It's been a year since they were together before Gil won last year. Molly gave Gil the sad look trying to ask why cause of last year he couldn't make it to his birthday party they planned last year.) Gil: This is about the party i didn't do last year right? Molly: Yes i mean Gilly it was your birthday and wether it's in anime city, hollywood, bubbletucky whatever we could've been celebrating. Gil: I know but i felt that this was so important to me that i didn't know exactly what to do i mean i didn't wanna let you down i just couldn't wait that long. Molly: I understand Gilly let's just leave it behind besides we might be back together now. (Gil gives her the handsome look) Molly: (giggles) Gil you know you do look more handsome than ever. Gil: (blushes) You've heard me sang your favorite haven't you? Molly: Yeah i think i would like to hear you do something for me. (Gil grabs his guitar and plays Amazed by Lonestar to Molly.) Gil: (singing): Every time our eyes meet this feeling inside me is almost more than i can take. Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me and it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone or anything i can hear your thoughts i can see your dreams. I don't know how you do what you do i'm so in love with you it just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever. Every little thing that you do baby I'm amazed by you. (She gave him a little kiss and softly hugged him) Molly: I love you so much Gilligan Creed. Gil: I love you too Molleena Creed. (They kissed for 10 sec and softly grabbed eachother into a hug.) A few days later: (As Gil kept performing he only hopes that Molly and Tails along with Wendy don't fail. Right now they were now getting to the top 4 finalists and Molly and Wendy were the only girls left and Tails wasn't the only guy in. But only 2 can move on.) But The Next Day: It was the Final 4 with Wendy, Molly, Tails, and another guy in. Host: Now it's results time. The first 2 contestants in your final 3 are (Silence) Molleena and Wendy. And now (sighs) well the contestant who is eliminated from the competition is (Complete Silence) Miles Prower. (Wendy, Molly, and the whole crowd gasped as they heard what the host announced. Tails smiled a little cause he knew he was going home.) Host: Miles how do you feel right now. Tails: I feel fine like i gave what i could to the crowd and i'm glad that i was given a second chance for this. Host: That's a very nice comment we at Anime Idol can agree on so thank you Miles and let's take a look at your journey. (They showed Tails his audition and elimination from last year and his journey this year. As they played his moments Molly and Wendy with tears in their eyes ran to him very upset. After the moments the Judges knew Molly and Wendy were upset as ever.) Host: It looks like Wendy and Molleena are more sad as you can see. Judges: Come over here you two it's gonna be ok. (Tails sang his very last performance of the show and after the show ended Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy went to him. Amy hugged him and cried.) Knuckles: (hugged him) I still wish you did more. Sonic: Hey you know you're right buddy it will be ok (hugged him). (Cream and Cosmo ran to Tails with tears in their eyes) Tails: It's ok it's ok i did my best The Next Day: (A web interview came to Tails) Interviewer: So Miles Prower you knew it was over did you? Tails: Yeah but i'm not really sad cause i did make more friends and i was given a second chance after last year. Interviewer: Ok thank you Miles Prower for your thoughts after the elimination. But afew days later: (Do you think Tails fans were driving him too far.) To Be Continued Category:Stories